


Mistletoe and Soju

by ravenstorm



Category: GOT7
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenstorm/pseuds/ravenstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jinyoung hates Christmas parties, especially when there's a cute boy for Jaebum to embarrass him in front of.</p>
<p>2/3 of my Christmas drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe and Soju

Jinyoung hated parties. He wasn’t even that keen on Christmas, so Christmas parties were his idea of hell. So when Jackson decided he was having a get-together at his house, Jinyoung’s instinct was to make up a dumb excuse so he wouldn’t have to go.  
But this wasn’t possible with Jaebum for a flatmate. Two weeks of persistent nagging and “Jinyoung you better go to Jackson’s party or I’ll move out and live with Youngjae,” meant that his resolve weakened pretty quickly.

The day of the party eventually arrived, and Jinyoung was in a bad mood. Jaebum made him take a shower, then forced him into the ugliest Christmas jumper in the entire world and applied an overly pungent aftershave.  
“It’ll be fun, Jinyoungie,” he promised him. “And who knows, you might even meet someone and not have to hang around the flat by yourself like a loser anymore.”

However, Jinyoung didn’t feel like he was having much ‘fun’ as he stood in Jackson’s kitchen watching Jaebum socialise with anyone and everyone. It had been almost an hour and the most interesting thing that had happened was Yugyeom dropping his phone into the punch bowl. Everyone was reaching the point where they were just a bit too drunk, and Jinyoung was ready to leave.  
“Hey bro! Glad you finally made it,” Jackson exclaimed. Jinyoung looked up just in time to see a boy walk into the room, with deep brown eyes and a mop of blond hair and a ridiculously pretty face.  
“Guys this is Mark, from my martial arts class,” Jackson announced. “He was nervous to come tonight because he doesn’t know any of you, so make him feel welcome okay?”  
Mark blushed. “Not nervous, just shy,” he pointed out.  
“That’s ok,” Jaebum said. “Jinyoungie is shy too. Go talk to him.”  
Before Jinyoung could even respond, Jackson had taken hold of the blond newcomer and steered him across the room. “Here you go.”

Suddenly Mark was looking at him with those amazing brown eyes and Jinyoung couldn’t think of a single thing to say.  
“Sorry about them,” he stammered out, attempted to sound more confident than he felt. “They’re pretty drunk. Tis the season for getting so off your face you can’t remember a single thing the next day, apparently.”  
Mark laughed, and Jinyoung forgot how to speak again. “I don’t see the appeal, personally,” he said. “I think you can have a good time without drinking.”  
“For sure,” Jinyoung agreed, watching their friends do another round of soju shots. “I’ve seen Jaebum fall asleep on the bathroom floor one too many times to make the same mistakes.”  
Jinyoung couldn’t help but be amused at the fact that he and Mark sounded like a pair of forty year old men grumbling about ‘kids these days’ as they stood in the corner sharing stories of stupid things their friends had done while drunk.  
“I remember last Christmas Jaebum decided he was going to climb the giant tree in the park,” Jinyoung said, shaking his head. “I tried to stop him but ‘Kunpimook dared him’ so of course he had to do it. Inevitably, we spent the night in the emergency department.”  
It was only then that Jinyoung happened to glance over to where the other five of his friends were standing in a group, and noticed they were pointing in his direction and giggling.  
“What?” he asked. Youngjae replied with something incoherent and they all collapsed laughing again. Jinyoung turned to Mark and raised his eyebrows. “See what I mean?”  
“We were just saying,” Jackson yelled through his laughter, “how cute you guys are together.”  
Jinyoung froze, suddenly feeling nervous again. “You’re drunk.”  
“Maybe,” Jaebum threw back. “But you two should make out.”  
Feeling too embarrassed to even see whatever expression was on Mark’s face, Jinyoung hastily looked away. “I’m just going out for some air,” he mumbled and hurried out of the kitchen.

Sitting down on the bench in the back yard, Jinyoung tried to stop himself feeling so humiliated. Of course he was used to Jaebum and the others embarrassing him in front of people; it had happened plenty of times before. But there was something about Mark that felt different.  
Just as he started to calm down, the boy in question stepped outside and sat down next to him. “Are you ok?” he asked.  
Still embarrassed but not wanting to show how he was feeling, Jinyoung took a deep breath in. “Yeah, I’m fine. I was just- just worried they were making you uncomfortable, that’s all.”  
Mark shrugged. “It was okay. People say anything when they’re drunk.”  
Despite his efforts to hide his disappointment at Mark’s comment, Jinyoung must have given something away because the boy hurriedly added “I didn’t mean it like that. Just, I thought you might have been uncomfortable too.” Mark looked down nervously at his hands. “I kind of agreed with them, actually.”  
Jinyoung felt like his heart was going beat out of his chest. He laughed timidly. “About what? The looking cute together or the making out?”  
It took a few seconds for Mark to reply. “Both.”  
They smiled at each other and Jinyoung was pretty sure he’d just fallen into the cheesiest teen movie he’d ever seen. 

Suddenly there was a loud crash from inside the house that sounded like Jackson’s entire collection of crockery might have just been emptied onto the floor.  
“We should probably go back and check on the kids,” Mark said with a laugh.  
Nodding in agreement, Jinyoung got up and led the way back into the house and towards the kitchen. The pair of them were just walking through the door when Jackson shouted and pointed at them with a delighted expression. Jinyoung was confused for a moment until his group of friends started chanting “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” and gesturing wildly above his head. When he looked up, he wasn’t surprised to see mistletoe pinned hastily to the door frame.  
He glanced at Mark, who’d also noticed where they were standing. Jinyoung decided to throw away his inhibitions, and raised his eyebrows questioningly. Mark smiled and nodded, and that was all Jinyoung needed to wrap his arms around Mark’s waist and close the distance between their lips. As their drunk friends whooped and cheered, Jinyoung decided that maybe Christmas parties weren’t so bad after all.


End file.
